


Shadows

by jeanmvrco



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, its rated T because of death, male!sheik, this is the first in a long series of oneshots probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmvrco/pseuds/jeanmvrco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his final moments, Link recalls all of the friends he has made on his adventures, including a certain Sheikah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

It was warm. That’s all Link could think about – the warmth of the sun, of the rock he was resting on. It reminded him of his time in the Fire Temple and of Darunia, Chief of the Gorons. Link smiled at the memory of his sworn brother. His mind wandered to how that big lump of rock was doing. The last time Link had checked in on the Gorons, Darunia’s son had already grown to be Second in Command.

The shouts of his fellow soldiers brought him out of his thoughts. He had to help them, he had to help defend Hyrule. He looked to his left and saw the rival knight he had been fighting, his sword sticking out of the man’s chest. Link moved to grab the hilt, but a searing pain in his stomach stopped him. He looked down to see a blood soaked sword coming from his own stomach. He tried to call to his men for help, but his voice was lost. He was dying.

Although, Link did not feel remorse. His men were capable enough – they could protect Zelda and Hyrule. He went back to remembering Darunia, and Ruto. His mind eventually traveled to Saria and Malon. He thought of the desert and Nabooru, which made him think of Ganondorf. His heart stuttered – he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear at the memory or loss of blood. He thought of Zelda, how he was sure she would be sad at his funeral. He thought of Impa, the way he was too scared to talk during their first meeting. His heart stuttered again at the thought of the only other Sheikah he knew.

Link missed Sheik. Other than Navi, Sheik had been his only companion. He even went as far as to call Sheik a friend. He had had feelings for the Sheikah that he couldn’t understand or explain. Confusion and intrigue, mostly, but with underlying tones of happiness. His relationship with Zelda was never the same after that day in the Temple of Time. He knew why Zelda had done it, why it was so crucial to hide her identity. But at the same time, Link felt like he could never fully trust the Princess again. He didn’t blame her, but her actions only left him more confused and alone.

“Hero.”

Link started at the voice. It was familiar, someone from his past. He looked to the side and saw a flash of blue material and blond hair. Sheik jumped from his spot in the trees and landed next to Link, kneeling, so he was level with the dying knight.

“I haven’t been called that in a long time.” Link said, a smile forming on his face.

“You’re injured.” Sheik’s hand ghosted over the knight’s blade.

“I’m dying.”

“Would you like help?” Sheik asked.

Link stayed silent for a moment. “No. If the Goddesses have decided it is my time, so be it.” He couldn’t be for sure, but he thought he saw Sheik smile at him from beneath his cowl.

“A hero until the end.” Sheik said.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Link began. “I can’t stay alive long enough to defend my country.”

“You’ve already defended your country, Link.” Sheik moved from his kneeling position to sit on the grass by Link’s side. “You’re the Hero of Time.”

“The Hero lost to Time. No one from this timeline knows about that.”

“I do.”

Link smiled at Sheik. It was a small and sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Why are you here, Sheik?”

Sheik thought for a moment, staring off into the distance. “You needed me.” He said finally, looking Link in the eye.

“But how –“ Link stopped and began on a new thought, a thought that had dominated his mind for years. “Why did you leave?”

“It was… necessary.” Sheik looked to the ground. “Zelda needed protection and you needed guidance, so I was born. When I was no longer needed, I left.”

“I cared about you.” Link winced at the pain growing in his stomach.

“That was an unforeseen consequence.”

“Unforeseen? You were the only other human I had regular contact with. You think I wouldn’t begin to care? Or at least want to know who you are?” Link breathed heavily, his heart pounding with anger.

“You shouldn’t get angry, Hero. It’ll only make death come sooner.” Sheik said coolly, still looking at the ground.

Link took a few calming breaths before speaking again. “I don’t want to be angry.” His voice broke. “Ganondorf’s anger ruined my life.”

Sheik looked up to meet Link’s eyes, taking in the sight of him. He had aged, his once smooth skin had begun to wrinkle and crack in various places. A scar graced the right side of his face, extending from just below his cheek bone to just above his eye. Even though it had only been a few years since their last meeting, it was obvious being a soldier had taken a toll on Link’s appearance.

“War has aged you.” Sheik observed out loud.

“You look like you haven’t aged at all.” Link sighed, letting his eyes close. He was getting weaker. “Are you even real?”

“I am…” Sheik struggled to find the right words. “I am a shadow.” He said eventually. “I am not meant to be seen, unless absolutely necessary. This is the life I have chosen.”

Link opened his eyes slowly, the act too strenuous on his energy. He moved his eyes to Sheiks, blue meeting red, creating violet in the depths of their souls. Link lifted his forearm, and then his hand, bringing it across his body to ghost over Sheik’s cheek. He let his hand hover over skin, too afraid that if he touched Sheik, he would disappear.

But he knew he wasn’t going to be here much longer. He let his fingers lower until they made contact with the warm flesh of Sheik’s cheek, pulling his cowl down slightly. Link smiled at his old companion, but his fingers went cold as Sheik disappeared in a swirl of light. He was gone.

* * *

 

Sheik watched the Hero from the treetops, repressing his own sadness. He watched as Link’s hand fell from the air, where it had once been touching his cheek. Sheik could still feel the electricity from the contact.

He witnessed Link take his last few breaths, his chest moving less and less with each intake of air.

Sheik looked away from the now still body, hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

But this is what he does.

This is what a shadow does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this, whoever you are! I hope you enjoyed reading my little fic, and it wasn't too sad. It's just a short drabble about Time!Link dying, being visited by an old friend he isn't quite sure even exists.
> 
> I'm so excited this is my first fic after like, a 3 year hiatus. This is also my first fic in the Legend of Zelda community. I'm really hoping to post more! I have so many ideas I want to write, and they're all basically Shink because they're my boys. I know I want to write more drabbles and put them all together in a big story for people to read, but I'm also planning chapter fics too! Anyway, thank you again for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
